


i really really really really really really like you

by coulbyangel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coulbyangel/pseuds/coulbyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Morgana end up in bed together.  It's not what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i really really really really really really like you

**Author's Note:**

> (title is totally stolen from the infamous carly rae jepson song)

 

 

Dawn is just beginning its approach when he trips into her doorway.She doesn’t need to smell his breath to know how drunk he is; the wine stain across his dirty shirt says enough.

 

“Go away,” she mutters, still drowsy from her sleep.Instead, he stumbles across the darkened floors until he manages to grasp one of her chestnut bedposts.

“I got it,” he wheezes. Under any other circumstances, Morgana would be willing to humor him for a bit, but she’s not feeling very considerate at the moment.

 

“I was _sleeping_ , Arthur. Leave, or I’ll call the guards on you.”Unfortunately, her protests seem to do nothing but draw him closer.By the time she finishes speaking, his face is inches away from hers.The uncomfortable closeness only serves to enunciate how rank his breath is, and she can see that the alcohol has left a red splatter across his white shirt.There is dirt smeared all over his clothes and body— she can even spot residue on the bottom of his chin. _Oh,_ she remembers. _Today was his first hunt._ She reaches out to clutch at the stain on the front of his tunic.When she pulls her hand away, her palms are wet with something that is definitely not what she uses to spike the drinks at feasts.

 

“I got it,” he repeats.“I made the kill.”He laughs, and his eyes twinkle in the darkness.“Wanna know what my prize was?”She’s not interested in the slightest, but she knows Arthur well enough that he won’t leave until she has answered his question.

 

“What?”Morgana resists the urge to roll her eyes in anticipation for whatever ridiculous answer he has cooked up for her next.Arthur flashes her a lopsided grin, and rolls onto the bed to occupy the empty expanse next to her.  

 

At this rate, it doesn’t appear that she’ll be getting any sleep at all. 

 

“A gulp of the best wine in Camelot and….” He pauses for dramatic effect, and then raises an eyebrow at her.“Any woman of my choosing.”This elicits nothing more than a snort from Morgana, which was clearly not the reaction she knows he was hoping for.

 

“That it? You make your first kill, and all you get is a swig of alcohol and a quick romp with one of Camelot’s finest?”

 

“Well, that’s the thing, Mor-gah-na,” he replies, emphasizing each syllable of her name.“I haven’t exactly had my ‘romp’ yet.”

 

“And what does that mean?”

 

“It means that I thought about which girl in all of Camelot I wanted to spend a night with, and I came right here.”His grin has transfigured into a blatant smirk, because _now_ she’s staring at him with the open-mouthed shock that he was aiming for.

 

“You think—you think that I—“ She splutters.Arthur extends his hand to twist a lock of her hair around his finger, and he gazes upwards at her like he’s just made some kind of declaration of love. _Honestly._

 

“There’s no need to be shy,” he murmurs, and pauses to pull the blood-stained tunic off of his body. “I know you’ve liked me for quite a while now.”His mouth parts open ever-so-slightly, but Morgana doesn’t wait to see whether he’s planning to speak or kiss her.Instead, she uses both her hands to push firmly against his chest.He recoils backwards, and there is a satisfying _thud_ sound when he hits the floor.

 

“I’m not your prostitute,” she hisses.“Go find some other girl to ruin.”She doesn’t really get a response after that, nothing more than a low grunt, but she is still sorely tempted to call the guards on him anyways.Someone needs to teach Camelot’s crown prince that crawling into lady’s beds at night to proposition her is a punishable offense.Maybe it’s the fact that she really is quite sleepy, or that a part of her _did_ want to kiss Arthur, but she doesn’t end up crying out for her guards.She lets herself be gently lulled back to her dreams, and a piece of her sleeps quieter at the thought of Arthur in the room with her.

 

When she wakes in the morning, a blond-haired servant girl is gawking at her.For a second, Morgana is afraid that she’s accidentally set something on fire (again), but it turns out it’s something far worse.Something that has his arm draped around her, and his naked chest pressed up against her back.  

 

_Arthur.He must have crawled up onto the bed in his sleep._ Morgana is just about to offer this up as an explanation, but the serving girl is already backing out nervously.

 

“I’ll just leave you be, m’lady.I’ll, ah, come back later, when you’ve freshened up and all…m’lady, m’lord.”She drops a quick curtsy before running out.

 

_Damn it all.Leave it to Arthur to spoil everything._ “Arthur, you oaf, wake up.” She tries to wrestle his heavy arm off of her, but that only causes him to snuggle closer to her.Morgana attempts several other maneuvers, all of which fail spectacularly, and result in worse and worse positions.By the time she’s given up all hope on improving her situation, her head is nestled in the crook of his neck, and his legs are draped over hers.If it wasn’t for the fact that Arthur is definitely still covered in mud and blood, it might almost be…romantic.  

 

Morgana is just beginning to come to terms that she might just be stuck like this indefinitely when she hears a low chuckle.

 

“Morning, my lady.” Arthur (finally) releases his hold on her, and stretches his arms upwards.“How are you feeling on this fine morning?”

 

“Like I could strangle you,” Morgana replies honestly. “Some servant girl found us like this, and now she’s probably off to tell the entire castle that we’re secret lovers.”Arthur has managed to propel himself off the bed by now, and she watches him rummage around for his belongings.

 

“Is that really so bad?”Arthur struggles to balance on one foot, as he attempts to relace his boots.The erratic movement only causes him to further track mud over the room. 

 

Morgana picks up his missing shirt from beside her, and hurls it at his head. 

 

“What the hell, Morgana!” Arthur exclaims.Her missile manages to make him lose what little balance he had, and his bootlaces come untied.

 

“Do you ever think about anyone but yourself, Arthur?” Morgana grabs the pillow he was sleeping on, and orients it towards his face.

 

“Quite frequently, actually.”Arthur manages to catch her well-aimed pillow before it hits his face, much to her displeasure.“In fact, I was thinking a lot about _you_ last night.”

 

Morgana reaches for the candlestick on her nightstand.“Arthur, I swear by the gods, if you don’t shut up—“

 

“Alright, alright, I’m leaving!” Arthur manages to slip on the last boot, and staggers to the entrance. He swings open the door, and gets halfway through before turning around.“For the record though, I _love_ a woman with a good aim.”

 

Morgana throws the candlestick.

 


End file.
